The Reason is You
by Anbix
Summary: It's your fault that I feel this way. You're so damn terrible.... A Fanfiction for HidaKaku. yaoi. Rated T for some minor swearing. If I continue, the rating may go up.


**A/N:** Well, my first HidaKaku strictly fanfic. I had a hint of it in my other one (You Are My Life) But this is an actually story surrounding _them. _By the way, it's SO OOC. Sorry. I'm not very good at Hidan. And I wanted him to be sad and depressed. Give me a li'l grounding for teh story.

_

* * *

_**Kakuzu's P.O.V.**

Well, we just got back from our mission. Hidan was of practically _no_ help to me whatsoever. He just sat and watched pretty much the whole thing because he was 'sick.' I should have separated his head from his body. _Then _I'd see how sick he really was. So now that we're back, Leader instructed me to take care of him. Not just give him medicine, but take care of. Tend to. As if he were some sort of person. Damn that bastard. Sometimes I honestly want to kill him, but he would beat me anyways.

Anyways, I just have to take care of him, how hard could that be. Right now he was asleep and I figured that he'd stay asleep for a long time. But.. I needed to give him his medicine and that required him being awake. So I'd have to wake him. I have to go _out of my damn way_ to wake him up. All I do is lift my foot up and kick him in the side, a little harder than I actually wanted to but who actually cared? It wouldn't kill him. Nothing would. He awoke with a violent start.

"Ow. Kakuzu. What the hell are you tryin' to do? I was sleeping." He growled groggily. Obviously he was too tired to cuss me out completely and as much as he wanted, normally he gets much worse than that.

"You need to take this. It is medicen. Leader instructed me to care for you whilst you're sick." I murmured and held out two pills for him, no water. He quickly snatched them away from me and downed them, then lay back down, curling up. His cheeks were red from the fever. I gently placed the back of my hand to his forehead. He was running a high fever. I shoved away a feeling of worry and stare down at him. He actually looked kind of... Cute. When he was sleeping. _No damnit. I can't think things like that._ I thought, shaking my head and then throwing myself down on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and gazed over at him, taking in his features. No scars or anything on him. He was picture perfect, aside from the thread holding his head to his neck. He was... _beautiful? _Oh god. I'm such a freak. Why do I have all these feelings. They're stupid. I don't need them and I don't want them. Nobody needs them and nobody wants them.. Nobody ever would. It's his fault that I've got feelings of affection. His. He's the reason.

**~Later in the evening.~**

Well, meal time now for Hidan. Now I have to wake him up again. I sigh softly and go fetch some chicken noodle soup that Tobi made for me to give to him. I nudge Hidan gently this time to wake him.

"Hidan.. It's time to wake up..." I murmur softly. He shifts and groans, shaking his head.

"I don't want to, Kakuzuu.." He whines, then opens his eyes after smelling the soup. He gazes at the soup, then at me. He practically forces himself to sit up.

"Open." I command, sounding more demanding and harsh than I mean to.

He does so and then I stuff some soup into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully and opens his mouth again, waiting for me to fee dhim his next bite. This is a big bowl and a big spoon, I'm surprised that he can actually eat it all. I mean, this bowl is _huge._ But at the same time, I'm glad that he has the appetite. After he finished, he just gazed at me with really sad eyes.

"Hidan.. What's the matter. Why do you look so upset?" I ask, frowning under my mask. He looks so damn cute. I'm glad that my mask hides my blush.

"Kakuzu. I feel sad.." He murmured softly, keeping his eyes off of me.

"... Why do you feel sad?"

"I want to die, Kakuzu. This life is giving me nothing. I just want it all to end... And it just won't. I can't kill myself myself.. No matter how hard I try. I just want to die.. Just like, freeze. Never have to live again. Never have to work through this pain... I just.." He stoped speaking at that point and just bit his lower lip.

"W-why, Hidan? Why do you feel like giving up? I mean.. You've finally found your calling and what you want to be."

"But.. I don't have anyone. I'm still isolated and alone.. I want someone to love me. That's _all _I want... Somebody to love me," at this point he was gazing up at me, looking like some lost mutt. I could see tears welting up in his eyes.

"Hidan.. Snap the fuck out of it. You're fine. You have people that care for you. You're a very useful person and I don't think I'd be able to do anything without you here to help me every step of the way." I say, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"K-kakuzu... You always say that you wish I was mortal so that you can kill me.. I just.. I just want you to make sense and tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth, Hidan.." I mutter, gazing away from him and letting him go.

"Damn straight you better be, bitch.." He said, standing up and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I could tell that now he was returning to normal.

"I suppose you're feeling better now, then?" I asked, standing up and then walking towards him.

"Yeah. I wasn't sick at all. I was just tired. Didn't you know by now that I've got an unusually high body tempertaure anyways? I thought you did. I guess I was wrong." He grinned and just walked out the door. "Dumbass." He muttered softly.

I could tell that now he was back to normal. The thing was, how much more could _I _take? I mean, I can only hide my feelings for so long. I guess we'd just have to wait and see

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's that. I did this. All by myself. Out of my own mind. owo; As you can probably tell. Things that I do myself usually suck more than things I base off of somebody else. **You Are My Life **Was a sequal to someone else's and had a bit of someone else's in there, with the Sandaime puppet. Well. Enough of that. The end. Please tell me how to get better. ;o;


End file.
